Samo Family visits Todaro Family 2036
This is from Reicheru vs. Alessandro II: Rapid Ghosts. Intro Nicole: "The Samo Family is about to visit the Todaro Family to give payback." Satoko: (translated: "We are going to beat the Todaro Family!") Toshio: (translated: "Yeah! The rotten family!") Outro enters the office Nicole: "As a result for the incident, Toshio and Satoko Samo have been banned from the Gadadhara Bobbalu Hotel." Toshio: (translated: "I have the lighter!") Satoko: (translated: "Burn it!") tries to burn the Gadadhara Bobbalu Hotel, but it quickly goes out Satoko: (translated: "BURN!") tries to burn the Gadadhara Bobbalu Hotel, but it quickly goes out to Gadadhara Bobbalu in the office Nicole: "Gadadhara also reported the authorities to get Toshio and Satoko to pay for the damage they caused." Gadadhara: "I'm going to report the authorities so Toshio and Satoko pay for the damage." Satoko and Toshio leave the hotel and back to Japan Nicole: "Toshio and Satoko managed to get away before the authorities came." Satoko: "ここに離れる取得しましょう！" (Translation: Let's get outta here!) Toshio: "うん！" (Translation: Yeah!) and Toshio scurry back to their limo and drive off to the airport Preparation of the hot air balloon Policeman #1: "Dang it! How are we able to get them now?" Made it to Japan hot air balloon safely lands close to the Samo household Policewoman #1: "There we are!" uses a key to unlock the door makes Gadadhara love-struck by using her love traits goes outside and makes everyone but the female authorities, Venere, and Stacie, make them love-struck using her love traits Policewoman #2: "OK then. I'll need backup." males use them on the females Kenji: "" (Translation: Not a step closer!) Toshio: "" (Translation: KENJI! THANK JIMMU YOU'RE HERE!) Kenji: "" (Translation: Hey Sats and Toshio) Nicole: "When Kazuki found out Kenji married Satoko, he tried to kill Toshio but was stopped." Kazuki: "DIE!" runs towards Toshio, but Satoko stand infront of him Satoko: "" (Translation: Not a step closer to him!! DO NOT TOUCH MY SON YOU PIECE OF S***! YOU CAUSED A MASS-MURDER WHEN I WAS PREGNANT WITH TOSHIO! YOU DAMAGED HIS DEVELOPING PROSTATE GLAND, YOU'RE LUCKY IT FUNCTIONS!) Kazuki: "Toshio, you remember me, right?" Toshio: "" (Translation: No! I hate you! YOU TREATED ME LIKE S*** FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF YEARS! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!) other members come Sachiko: "" (Translation: Not) Ai: "" (Translation: A) Emiko: "" (Translation: Step) Shika: "" (Translation: Closer!) throws a knife at Kazuki Satoko "" (Translation: Come any closer, I will hurt you!) 30 minutes later authorities come back with 50 female authorities in four seperate air-balloons, including three police air-balloons, for a total of 60 authorities, 20 for each police air-balloon, while the normal one takes the gang uses the special key to unlock the door with three female police officers by his side Satoko: "" (Translation: Beat us in Nerima Anime Rush! Losers! Pick 24 people, 12 adults and 12 children to race us! and oh I got a better idea, I invited all my fans from around Japan to beat you!) fans arrive as she burns the key by throwing it in the fire in her house Satoko "" (Translation: P*** off, now go away! I DON'T ALLOW IDIOTS!) Toshio: "" (Translation: Kazuki is not my father anymore!) gets a knife Toshio: "" (Translation: I will perform stomach-cutting on you, Kazuki!) also gets a knife Shika: "" (Translation: I'll show you!) and Toshio throw their knives uses his cuteness at the female and male authories Toshio: "" (Translation: You wouldn't arrest a child, would you?) rushes back into the mansion and comes out wearing a large Japanese Imperial Flag worn as a cape, a white short sleeved shirt that says Shadow in kanji, and torn jeans Venere: "What is he wearing as a cape?" Giuseppe: "The Japanese Imperial Flag." Toshio: "" (Translation: My fans from China and Korea aren't that too offended) comes up to Giuseppe Toshio: "" (Translation: I'll enjoy watching you squirm!) Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Samo Family Transcripts